User blog:DeltaHorizon020/PE Proposal: Mr. Widemouth
Yeet! 2020 is here and yes...I got an interesting candidate to bring for this year and this is literally the first one from me (For this year of course, I already propose other PE candidates before) and this is from of course...A creepypasta. Who is this candidate in question? Let's find out shall we. What's The Work Alright, the work in question is called Mr. Widemouth. It's a creepypasta about the nameless protagonist (I'm just going to call him Matt for this story) who recounts his childhood memories. One of them is when he and his family staying at the New Vineyard where Matt was diagnosed with a disease known as "Mononucleosis". As he was diagnosed with that disease, Matt then meet with the titular Mr. Widemouth, a mysterious toy like creature who looks like a furby toy. Too bad that this creature had a sinister intentions behind his sleeve. Who is He/What Has He Done Okay, so...Mr. Widemouth himself is actually a little furby described as having several bodyparts bigger than his body with his mouth being the largest of them all. (Creepy right?) The furby himself had a rather nasty little intentions on his sleeve. You see, after he befriended Matt, he then put his innocent doll facade and had Matt imagining some things when they play together which would lead Matt to his impending doom. One of the game that Mr. Widemouth played along with Matt is that the former asked the latter to jump off from the tree and imagining that there was a trampoline below it. Except it was not and if Matt did that, it would definitely killed him. Fortunately, considered that his imagination is not strong enough, Matt simply refuses. However, Mr. Widemouth has another plan by convincing Matt to juggle knives. But that backfired again because Matt was five back then and is aware that it is not safe to throw them. After Matt recovers from his sickness and found out that Mr. Widemouth is not fun to play anymore, the latter then shows a strange path and saying that the path is going to be an important path given that he always bring his so called "friends" to said track in which the narrator can't go yet but promises he can go down there soon. As Matt moves on with his family, Mr. Widemouth then bids a pitiful farewell which a steak knife in his hand. As the time went by, Matt then went into the path that Mr. Widemouth had showed and it was revealed that Matt found out several tombstones belonged to children. Heinous Standard For a standalone story? He sets it. Being a manipulative serial killer of children nonetheless. What he had done to Matt is an establishing pattern for him and the tombstones belonged to children is the icing in the cake so yeah... Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors I admit that I dismissed Mr. Widemouth back then mainly because the important path scene or the scene where he bid his farewell towards Matt. But I think at the end of the day, it's not mitigating considered the fact that Mr. Widemouth himself puts a facade during those segments and comes across more as a Faux Affably Evil doll who tries to murder the protagonist. That and even Matt himself is creeped by Mr. Widemouth sinister intentions so yeah... Nothing mitigating. As far as the story goes though? It was a decent suspense. No gore or pointless shock, just an interesting little suspense. Final Verdict What can we say on this one? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals